lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Fight: Zed
The first boss fight in the game Lollipop Chainsaw is against Zed. It takes place in a Junkyard that Zed refers to as The Mosh Pit. Location 'The "Mosh Pit"' The Mosh Pit is the San Romero Junkyard, where the first boss battle with Zed takes place. After leaving San Romero High School, the sky of the Junkyard is completely black. There are several motor vehicles that surround the area, some that are aligned to form a trail that leads to Zed's pit. There are a few spotlights that are nearer the sides of the Junkyard, and a few construction cranes and steel gates that act as obstacles to Juliet's arrival. Near to the stage of The Mosh Pit it can clearly seen a group of zombified teenagers are rocking to Zed's music. There is a large screen in the stage, that records all motion that occurs during the boss fight that also has an echoing, differentiating camera angle effect put into it. There are several show lights around the stage, with two that are constantly following Juliet and Zed, and indistinguishable wires that are scattered around the area. 'Physical Changes' The area of the first phase is mostly dark, as the spotlights are the only light sources. The spotlights that hang over Juliet and Zed are a generic yellow-white color, while those that surround them emit red, purple, blue and pink. In phase two the area becomes darker, and the spotlights are then limited to red, purple and yellow-white. When Zed blasts profanity at the player, the screen begins to be covered with screen tone, purple lightning retracts towards him, as well as clouds. As the words form purple static sparks and linear shadows appear, the event will also slow down the game, giving the player the chance to react to the attack. A similar appearance is displayed during Phase 3 when Zed floats, and throws his mohawk discs. The screen begins to get covered in screen tone, several spotlights focus on Zed, red zaps begin to retract on him, and a gust of wind appears to be circling around him. Phases 'Phase 1' The first phase starts with Zed attempting to attack Juliet at the beggining. When Juliet sees that Zed is harming animals she throws her lollipop in the air and the battle begins. Zed will use generic melee moves such as small stabs from his microphone. He has high speed and can use this to either get away from Juliet or to surprise her. He will also scream profanity into his microphone, transforming them into blocky letters that will fly towards Juliet . When weakened Juliet will cut him in half mid-way. 'Phase 2' The second phase will start after he is sliced in half, only to reveal that it has no effect. He will then scream, summoning a barge of speakers. Zed will jump on these speakers and will throw disks that will bring damage to Juliet. Juliet will have to break near to all of the speakers and then have Zed summon an even larger Speaker to come. Juliet will have to saw this one slowly but Zed will try to prevent her from going on. 'Phase 3' The third phase will start after Zed is sliced a second time through the side of the abdomen. the third phase is similar to phase one with the exception of him summoning his mohawk disks and able to repell Juliet away from him. When his health is low, he will then scream into his microphone screaming "YEAH". The words will then create a wall of words that protect him. Juliet defeats him by slicing him in half a second time. Trivia *This is the only boss battle where the boss's physical form is virtually identical throughout the phases. *The cutscene that leads to Phase 2, shows that Zed already has blood across his body, despite Juliet not yet having the chance to saw him. *During Phase 2, Zed cannot recieve damage until all of the speakers are destroyed. *If the player fails to kill Zed by Phase 3, he will return to his regular attacks Gallery 'Phase 1' Zed watching over Juliet.png|Zed above the stage Zed explosion Juliet.png|Zed striking Juliet Profanity Blast Trailer.png|Profanity Blast Zed's Agility.png|Zig-Zaggin' Zed Zed Smash.png|Mosh Strike Zed Strike.png|Mosh Strikes' After Slash Claw Jab.png|Claw Jab Repulsion and Absoprtion.png|Statical Absorption Mic. Spin.png|Microphone Spin Flying Zed.png|Zed's Great Feats Zed Finishing Strike1.png|Before the Finishing Strike Zed Finishing Strike2.png|The First Finishing Strike QTE 'Phase 2' Zed Boss Battle 3.png|Zed's Resistance to Pain Screaming Zed.png|Yeeeaaaahhh! Falling Speakers.png|Falling Speakers Zed Fight 4.png|Mowhawk Discs and Speakers Speaker Landing.png|Zed' Giant Speaker Zed Challenge.png|Bring it ON! Zed Fourth Wall Break.png|Join me on Stage! Zed Fight 5.png|Profanity Blast over Speaker Zed Finishing Strike3.png|Second Finishing Strike QTE 'Phase 3' Stomached Zed.png|Actually hurted a little, Bitch! Flying Zed2.png|Repulsion Zed's Limited Abilities.png|Zed's Repetitive Abilities Mowhawk Head Discs.png|Evading the Mowhawk Discs Zed QTE1.png|Mowhawk Disc QTE Slow Reacting Zed.png|A slow Zed Zed's Weak Back.png|Zed's Open Back Death Wail Finale.png|The Death Wail Zed Finishing Strike4.png|The third and Final Finishing Strike QTE 'After Math' Cutscene Zed.png|A dying Zed Zed Fight 6.png|Ouch Zed Fight 7.png|I'm not done screaming yet! A GamesTrailer Exculsive.png|Geez, so Emo Dead Zed Scene.png|Meus Vita, Rege... Meus Vita Zed.png|... Pro Nefario, Coepto! See Also *Zed Walkthrough Videos Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights